Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 6
| StoryArc = Omega Effect | StoryTitle1 = The Omega Effect (Part 1) | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Writer1_2 = Greg Rucka | Penciler1_1 = Marco Checchetto | Inker1_1 = Marco Checchetto | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man is in the middle of a fight with Hand ninjas when he recounts how he got into this predicament. Reed Richards called Spider-Man in and asked him to retrieve a data drive from Daredevil that contains information on several major crime syndicates, who came to him yesterday and asked him to pull the information on Black Spectre for him. But Daredevil left with the information without returning the drive knowing full well Reed wouldn't follow out of fear of destroying a neighboring universe if he left his experiment. After agreeing to look into it, he discovered Hand ninjas on the roof of a building next to Matt Murdock's office. Meanwhile, Frank Castle, wanting something, is paying Matt a visit. Matt can detect the scent of feminine shampoo on him and suspects that he has a partner, who is prepping for something on the floor above them. Frank gets down to business and tells him to give him the drive. But Matt knows he would use it to kill people and feels he is keeping the drive safe enough by wearing it around his neck. Since he isn't going to hand it over, Frank orders his partner to detonate the bomb she planted in the room above and drops flash grenades to disorient him, giving Frank a chance to grab the drive. Matt stops him but now his partner has a gun in his face. Then all of a sudden, Spider-Man crashes in through the window with two defeated Hand ninjas. Matt puts on his costume and looks out the window, where he sees numerous Hand ninjas coming after them. Before they go out to fight them, Spider-Man orders Frank not to kill anyone, which Daredevil makes him obey if he wants the Omega Drive. Then, all four jump out the window and fight the ninjas in midair. When they finish them off, they meet on a rooftop to discuss their next course of action. There, Daredevil explains to them that the Megacrime organizations haven't come after him yet because one organization can't take it from him without starting a war with the others. To speed up the process, Daredevil pulled the information on Black Spectre and shut them down in front of the others. Spider-Man asks him why he didn't hand the drive over to S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers, to which he replies that he felt his friends would be safer if he had it. But when Frank's partner disagrees, feeling that the enemy will always make innocent people pay, Spider-Man realizes that she is Marine Sergeant Rachel Cole-Alves, whose husband was murdered on their wedding day. Frank still wants the drive, but Spider-Man knows he would have no way of accessing it, so Spider-Man develops a plan. The four of them will draw out the Megacrime syndicates and destroy the Omega Drive in front of them. Frank agrees not to kill anyone and gives them an hour to meet them at an address while they all prepare. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Variant Covers By Marco Checchetto & Adi Granov • “The Omega Effect” Begins Here Bringing Together Marvel’s 3 Biggest Heroes From The Most Acclaimed New Books Of The Year! • Spider-Man, Daredevil And Punisher In An Epic Chase Across Manhattan For A Mysterious Treasure That Will Change The Course Of All Their Lives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included